1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery connector, and more particularly to a connector accommodating a coin battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Coin cells or batteries are often used as back up protection for electronic equipment should there be a failure in the conventional power system. The cell has a positive electrode extending along a major surface and an edge, and a negative electrode extending over the other major surface and isolated from the positive electrode. The battery is inserted into a connector housing mountable onto a circuit board, the connector hereinafter referred to as a “battery connector”. It is desirable that a back up battery connector require a minimum amount of space on a circuit board within the equipment, be readily accessible for replacing a depleted battery.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,309 B1, it discloses a general battery connector. An insulative housing of the battery connector provides a pair of first and second vertical walls together defining a receiving space for accommodating a coin battery. Each vertical wall defines a projection extending inwardly for retaining the coin battery. By this means, there is no elastic force exerting on the surface of the coin battery, and therefore the contact engages with the coin battery in an unreliable manner. Furthermore, in the process of assembly or disassembly of the coin battery, the vertical walls have the possibility of being destroyed due to their movements outwardly.
Referring to TW patent No. 239602, it discloses a battery connector having an U-shaped positive terminal for facilitating the assembly or disassembly of the coin battery. The U-shaped terminal defines a pair of projections with cusps extending outwardly from one branch thereof and resisting against the upper surface of the coin battery. Under this condition, the cusps of the projections have a big possibility of scraping the surface of the coin battery. In addition, this U-shaped type terminal is with a high height with which is against the small form factor trend.
Hence, an improved battery connector is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.